


Garden

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, Hogwarts, M/M, Muggle Studies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Draco and Harry keep a vegetables garden for Muggle studies.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546318
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Garden

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my beta @etalice

**BONUSPROMPT #7 Drarry + picking fruit/vegetables/the harvest. Choose either 1) a Hogwarts project -OR- 2) Post-Hogwarts -OR- 3) An AU. Cultivating a garden is a lot like cultivating a relationship. I chose 1!!**

  
  


Harry sighed, waiting by the plot of land that was assigned to him and his partner, Draco Malfoy. For Muggle studies, they had gotten the assignment to take care of a plot of land and grow their own vegetables in it. The day before, they had been able to choose which three vegetables they wanted to grow. Upon learning that he couldn't grow apples, Draco had turned away and said he didn't care and that Potter could choose. So Harry had chosen tomatoes, carrots and beans. 

Finally, Harry heard footsteps, and as he looked up, he saw Draco stomping over, his face scrunched up like a child who didn't get his candy. 

"Morning sunshine." 

At this, Draco scowled even more. Harry grinned, before showing the blond the vegetables he had chosen to grow and starting to explain how they should do this. As much as his childhood at the Dursleys had sucked, he had learned how to grow stuff in a garden. 

Soon, he was done explaining. He got on his knees, starting to dig little holes in the ground for the seeds. 

"You can do this too, Draco", he gestured for the other to start working too. 

"Pretty sure I haven't given you permission to use my given name, Potter." but Harry couldn't care as Draco kneeled down as well and very carefully started to dig holes too and fill them with seeds. 

Ten minutes later and they were all done. Both boys got up and wrote their names on the little board next to the garden with the date. 

"Now what?" Draco asked, trying to seem uninterested.

"Now we wait, while we check on the garden from time to time. In about three weeks, we should see them starting to grow."

"Fine. Are we done now, then? Yes? Good." And the blond was away again. 

Harry sighed before following the other back to the castle. 

As the weeks went by, Harry couldn't help but notice that no matter how uninterested Draco pretended to be at first, he always went to visit their garden, spraying it with water and pulling out the weeds. 

When the first vegetable was fully grown and could be eaten, the blond practically dragged Harry from the castle to their garden. 

"Look! I grew my own food," Draco said with all the excitement of a small child, showcasing a little tomato on his hand, before eating it. 

Harry smiled in return, not bothering to point out that it was their garden and that Draco should have asked if he wanted the first tomato too. 

"Great job, Draco. There will probably be lots more so keep watching, with a bit of luck they will be bigger tomatoes, too." 

The other nodded seriously before returning to the castle. Yes, this project seemed to be fun after all. 


End file.
